Paper towel dispensers of the class used for commercial establishments frequently include a cutting blade for severing a length of towel from a roll. Such dispensers are well known. One particularly decorative design which may be employed in connection with the present invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. DES 417,109 to Johnson et al. The design of the '109 patent includes a generally cylindrically shaped upper portion and a lower, forward facing delivery area for dispensing towel. It is known in the art to provide towel dispensers with a dispensing mechanism including a drive roll coupled to a reciprocating operating lever. In this respect there is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,125 to Tucker et al. a towel dispenser provided with a reciprocating lever. The lever is coupled to a pair of gear racks internal to the dispenser. These gear racks each engage a respective drive gear, one of which is idle during operation, depending on the stroke direction. This action is achieved through a plurality of engagement mechanisms as can be seen in the '125 patent. See also Canadian Patent No. 918,610 and 918,611 also to Tucker et al.
Towel dispensers of the type used in a commercial establishments frequently include those adapted to dispense towels from a primary roll and a reserve roll. These dispensers typically include a rotatable dispensing drive roller and a means for feeding the sheet material from the reserve roll when the primary roll is depleted. In this respect, there is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,912 to Perrin et al. a dispenser including a rotatable dispensing roller with a groove, sensing means for entering the groove when sheet material from the primary roll is depleted and tucker means responsive to movement of the sensing means to engage the reserve roll of sheet material and introduce it into a nip between rotatable rollers. That is to say, when the primary roll becomes depleted the tucker means will urge material from the reserve roll into the nip between the nip and drive roll to start dispensing from the reserve roll of paper towel. Such towel dispensers may or may not include a push-bar. See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,822 to Morand et al. The disclosure of the foregoing patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention provides an improved push-bar, drive mechanism and dispensing chute combination which is readily employed in connection with dispensers of the class generally described above.